Carry On My Way Word Son
by CherryXButterfly
Summary: Squalo hasn't seen his old partner from the Varia in years, but when a concert comes to town, the two reconect, and open old wounds. Side story for 11th Generation, introducing Sawada Saya, Tsuna's aunt.


**Not everything is at it seems in the beginning. By the way, Saya is Tsuna's aunt, and Tsuna's supposed to marry Xanxus soon, and Saya's Squalo's best friend. If you want me to write something featuring Saya and Squalo's past, tell me. **

---

Lussuria frowned as he stared at the picture in his hand. He had decided to do some cleaning in the base, and had accidentally stumbled across this picture. It had a younger Squalo, maybe around twelve, standing next to a young girl his same age. She had long blond hair, pulled up into a ponytail, and was smirking at the camera. Squalo had an arm slung around her shoulders, and was smiling. The two looked happy together. Almost like they were in love…

"Oh! Squalo! How is it you never told us about this young woman!" Lussuria cried.

Bel, who had just happened to be passing by, froze and stared at Lussuria like he was insane, "Squalo doesn't have a woman."

Lussuria frowned, "But look at this picture! They're a happy couple!"

Bel stared hard at the picture, "You're…right…who is this woman?"

"She's probably a mafia bosses daughter or something," Lussuria muttered, "Someone important."

"Probably someone picked up off the streets," Bel told him.

"Senpai, what are you doing?" Fran asked.

"Looking at a picture of Squalo's girlfriend," Bel told him, getting everyone's attention. Xanxus glared at the picture, Fran raised an eyebrow, while Levi stared in disbelief.

"Idiot commander has a girlfriend?" Fran asked.

"No," Xanxus growled out, "That woman is his _ex-_girlfriend."

There was a moment of silence.

"Then why is the picture still here?" Bel asked.

"The trash is still friends with her," Xanxus muttered.

"How is that possible? Is he that desperate?" Lussuria asked in horror.

"Who's that desperate?" Everyone turned at Squalo's voice, and jaws dropped. He wasn't wearing the Varia uniform for once. Instead, it was tight jeans with an ACDC t-shirt that was tight. On top of that, he had pulled his hair back into a ponytail, and didn't have his sword with him.

"Squalo! Why are you all dressed up?" Lussuria asked.

"Dressed up? Wow, if this is dressed up for you, I'd love to see what you usually wear," the Varia turned as a woman's voice sounded from the side of the room. The girl from the picture stood there, dressed in ripped jeans and a tank top, her long blond hair in a pony tail. Around her left are was a strip of cloth that covered her bicep. Amber eyes laughed at the rooms confusion, "Sorry, but the door was unlocked so I let myself in."

"Woman, why are you here?" Xanxus demanded.

Her eyes froze, "I'm here to drive, stupid."

"I mean in this house," Xanxus roared, "When you left, you promised not to return!"

"I did no such thing! And don't give me this promise crap! I know about the ring battles!" she snarled.

Xanxus pulled out his guns, "I can blow you away."

The woman pulled out two guns also, and aimed them at him, "But I was always better than you."

Squalo stood there, looking lost, "Saya, please. We need to go now to make it to the concert on time."

The woman, Saya, lowered her guns, "Fine. But just so you know, I know all about the arrangement you made with the ninth and my nephew. Break it and die."

Xanxus sneered, "As if you could kill me."

Without looking back, Saya fired a bullet that grazed Xanxus' cheek. The woman calmly left with Squalo. The Varia were staring after her in shock.

"Who is she?" Levi asked.

"Sawada Saya," Xanxus muttered, "A traitor."

"Boss, did you just say Sawada?" Levi asked.

"Yes. She is the trash's aunt. One of the best the Varia ever had," Xanxus sneered, "Until she quit."

"Oh! Why did she quit?" Lussuria asked, "Was it for some incredibly romantic reason?"

"No," Xanxus frowned, "No one knows why except for Squalo, but even he doesn't talk about it."

- -

"I'm sorry about Xanxus," Squalo told Saya on their quiet walk towards the rock concert, "I thought that he would be more civil towards you."

"The day Xanxus is civil is the day I rejoin the Varia," Saya snorted.

"Can I get that in writing?"

"Har har hardy har," Saya rolled her eyes, "Seriously Squalo, if you're that miserable, quit. I know it seems insane, but it's actually a lot better in the world than every one says."

Squalo frowned, "I don't think I _can_ quit anymore. You left early, so it was fine. It's too late for me."

Saya sighed, "It's never too late for redemption. I would know. I mean, a four year old kid knocked that into my head. That is so embarrassing."

Squalo gave her a look, demanding an explanation. Saya groaned, "Fine. I was babysitting Tsuna because Iemitsu and Nana were god knows where. It was about two months after I left, so it was still painful, especially with how Iemitsu considered me a traitor. I wasn't paying attention, and Tsuna sat on me and asked me why I was so sad. I told him that I just lost me job. Shut up Squalo, it's not like I could tell him I quit the Varia, an incredibly powerful mafia assassination squad. So anyways, he says, Auntie, you shouldn't be sad! If they are mad at you, it's because they're stupid heads who should die! Don't listen to them! At first I was horrified that I had influenced him into saying that others should die, but then I listened to him. Family accepts family, even when they're not always there. So I figured, if the Vongola only considered me a traitor for leaving before I nearly killed someone, then they weren't the family I needed."

Saya watched Squalo's face the entire time she gave her speech. Except for when he had laughed at her, his stormy eyes had turned darker. He only looked like that when he was thinking about something serious.

"I still don't think I can leave," Squalo whispered.

Saya smiled softly, "Of course you can't, your in love."

-

Bel frowned as he listened to the two peasants leave. He didn't like the female peasant, she was too friendly with the other peasant. She was the peasants ex, so why was she here?

"Boss why was she here?" Levi asked.

Xanxus shrugged, "Probably to get away from her subordinates."

"Is she still part of the Vongola?" Fran asked.

"No, she L.A.P.D." Xanxus told them.

"Soooooo, Squalo's going to spend the night with a cop," Lussuria asked.

"Yes."

"This won't turn out well," Fran muttered.

Bel just scowled at the picture. The stupid woman would die for taking away _his_ peasant.

-

"Love? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Squalo snarled.

"Dino's beehive idea," Saya told him. Squalo let out string of curses at that, while Saya laughed, "Got to admit Squalo, I got you good!"

Squalo smiled, "Yeah, like when we were still working together."

Saya's smile turned wistful, "I remember that. Going to school like Tyer didn't beat the crap out of you, or Priscilla beat the crap out of me. Telling Dino and Xanxus we got those bruises from training…"

"Always going to class to get out of the stupid mansion," Squalo whispered, "Learning to quit caring about when we killed someone…"

The two walked in comfortable silence for a while in the streets of Rome.

"Our child hoods sucked didn't they?" Saya asked.

"Yes."

-

"There's the concert!" Saya yelled, pointing at the Coliseum. It was full of flashing strobe lights, and the line for the concert went around the block. Most of the people were already screaming.

"We won't make it in on time!" Squalo yelled above the noise.

"Yeah we will, I got Dino to save us a spot in line," Saya smiled, rushing up to the other blond, "Dino! God, I haven't seen you since I was what, fourteen?"

Dino smiled, standing calmly in line, "Yeah. Ten years sure is a long time Saya."

Squalo awkwardly shifted while the two talked. It had been ten years since the three of them simply talked. It was strange for him. After all, the two were allies, he was the enemy.

Saya sighed as she watched him distance himself. It was always that problem with Squalo. He just needed to be pushed closer to them, instead of moving away from it. She felt annoyance flare up in her as Dino was stupid enough to glare at Squalo.

"Dino, we need to talk," Saya grabbed him and smiled at Squalo, "Save our place."

She dragged Dino a far distance away, and then rounded on him, "What do you think you're doing? I finally get him out of that mansion, and you're messing with his head! Dino, do you even think half the time?"

"What are you talking about?" Dino demanded.

Saya groaned, "Look, Squalo's been stuck with Xanxus for god knows how long, and we both know what a huge idiot he is when it comes to loyalty."

Dino snorted, "Understatement of the century."

"Plus, he's in love," Saya grinned viciously.

Dino froze, "Seriously? With who?"

"Some weirdo who needs meds," Saya shrugged as she stared back towards the line, content that Dino got her message loud and clear. Dino understood matters of the heart, unlike a certain shark we all know and most love.

"Saya they all need meds," Dino told her as they rejoined Squalo, who looked slightly confused.

"Meds or counseling," Saya shrugged, "Squalo, which do you need?"

"Counseling," He ran a hand through the silver ponytail.

"Yeah, I was the same, still am," Saya laughed, "Bet that kid with the frog hat will need counseling."

Squalo smiled softly, "Fran? He reminds me of you Saya."

"Dude, I never wore anything that stupid," Saya glared.

"Uh…the 1976 AC DC t-shirt you wore to graduation?" Dino told her, smiling softly.

"Whatever, the lines moving, so let's go enjoy the concert," Saya rolled her eyes, while Squalo and Dino laughed at her reaction.

- -

Fran frowned as he stared at the T.V. that was on right now.

"Bel-senpai, idiot commander is at Rock Bands in Rome 2009, right?" Fran asked.

Bel looked up, still annoyed that Squalo was with another woman, "Yes, why?"

"Because it's on T.V. right now, and idiot commander is getting detained by security," Fran said it loud enough so everyone else in the Varia heard.

Lussuria frowned at the T.V. "He's already making a scene!"

Xanxus started to laugh. On the screen, Squalo was yelling at a terrified security guard, while Saya glared at the man with contempt. It was a known fact the police didn't like security guards. Dino simply grabbed the two and dragged them away. Levi frowned.

"I don't think this will end well," Levi muttered.

- -

"Oh my God! It's Kansas!" Dino yelled above the din of the rock concert, a wide grin stretching across his face. Saya smiled and started to sing along.

"Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done," Squalo joined in, not even noticing that the camera was filming the two, "Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more."

Back in the Varia base, Fran frowned.

"Idiot commander can sing?"

"Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher  
But I flew too high  
Though my eyes could see," Saya and Squalo sang together with the multitudes of people gathered from across the world.

"I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think  
I still was a mad man  
I can hear the voices when I'm dreaming  
I can hear them say…" Dino joined in, noticing that Saya and Squalo were giving each other deep meaningful looks.

"Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done," Saya san to Squalo,

"Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more."

"Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man  
It surely means that I don't know, "Squalo softly sang back, a song that the two had used ages ago when they both belonged to Varia, and both had been made miserable,

"On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune  
But I hear the voices say…

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more  
No."

"(Carry on)  
You will always remember  
(Carry on)," Saya sang back,

"Nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you…"

"Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done," Saya and Squalo sang together, for the first time in ten years,

"Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more."

Saya gave Squalo an annoyed look, "God I hate the memories this song has. Mina used to sing it to us."

"Yeah, before Tyer killed her," Squalo looked back at the stage, "It's Anvil!"

"Finally! I love Anvil," Saya turned back to the stage, pushing awful memories away.

"Well, here we are back at the Varia mansion," Saya sighed, sitting on the lawn. Xanxus had refused to let her in.

"Yeah, I like this spot," Squalo shut his eyes, and let memories wash over him.

_Eight year old Saya had short blond hair that was cut off at her chin, while Squalo sat next to her. Saya had a black eye from Priscilla, the second in commanded, while Squalo had a broken arm from their boss. Both sat on the grass outside, turning to watch the Sun Guardian walk towards them. Mina had dark skin with black hair, and gentle chocolate eyes. It was because of her that Squalo always confided in the sun when he was older. Right now, Mina looked furious._

"_Squalo, did Tyer break your arm?" she demanded._

_Squalo nodded, looking at the ground. He had been beaten into submission by Tyer years ago. Saya just stared ahead, eyes that in the future would be smiling constantly, were now dark. _

_Mina sighed and pulled the two into her arms, "Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more."_

_It was at that moment that the two best friends discovered that rock music was the only escape they had from the Varia. And even after Saya left, they still had it. _

Squalo looked over at Saya, "It was nearly thirty years ago…"

"I know," Saya looked back at the mansion, "Hey Lussuria."

Squalo looked over his shoulder to see an awkward Lussuria staring at Saya. It was to be expected, when Saya had been with the Varia, Lussuria was under her command.

"Saya, it's been awhile," Lussuria awkwardly shifted. Saya growled and pulled him down.

"I've got to say Lussuria, you sure completed my mission well," Saya told him, "In fact, I'm surprised he's pregnant."

"What?!" Squalo yelled, "Bel's pregnant?!"

Saya just laughed as she stood up and started to walk away, calling back, "If it's a girl, name it Angel!"

As she walked away, she smiled at the memory of her last order to Lussuria.

"_Make Squalo happy for me." _

---

**Yay! I introduced Saya finally! By the way, she's the one who set Squalo and Bel up. And yes, Bel's baby is Angel. **


End file.
